


Blood and Sky

by Kiriyuko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel was bad now he's good, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by The Witcher, Jack is Ciri in this, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Witcher AU, canon age divergence, late night idea, smut(??)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyuko/pseuds/Kiriyuko
Summary: Sooooo.....I'm going to be honest. This is my official first fanfic in the Overwatch and The Witcher fandom. I didn't play Overwatch, most of the characters are based off from the videos and lore videos I found (and some help from my friend who actually played the game (because I loathe PvP)). BUT! I played The Witcher 2 and The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, and I also watched the series on Netflix. Side note: I had a OW fanfic posted but I hated it so I deleted it. It was inspired by the fanfic "Where your loyalties lie" by MsTrick.Hope you enjoy! Message me if I got some of the characters' personality off, (mostly on OW:(, but feel free to tell me!)
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

In an ornate office, stone walls decorated with fine curtains and plaques, swords in display and a bookshelf filled with varieties of books, blueprints of the castle lay on the desk. Akande examined the blueprints, wearing the Talon guard regalia uniform of the commander, he strategized and planned his rebellion against the royals. Yet he had one problem: the youngest son.

A guard walked in wearing simple armor yet having the Talon insignia on his pads. "Sir" he spoke, "Reyes is here as you have requested." Akande glanced then stood up straight, "Bring him in." Gabriel walked in wearing black robes and armor pads, standing up straight he looked at Akande, "You called for me?" Akande nodded, "Yes, the King asked me to assign a guard for his youngest son. Which I recommended you to be his personal guard." Shock and curiosity were shown on the wraith's face, "The rumors that the royals have a younger son are true?" Akande didn't acknowledge his shock and continued, "Yes, he was kept in secret. Not even I knew about him until the King requested it. He also told me that he is very dangerous, which is where you come in. If you can get enough information, I will personally handle the youngest prince once this rebellion goes through."

"So why me?"

"He can trust you easily, befriend him and he can give you information about himself."

Gabriel nods, as he was about to turn around. Akande stopped him and commanded, "And find out who else searches for the prince. Just to amuse me."

"Of course. Anything to wipe the family out."

Gabriel started to pack in his room, packing his clothes to his suitcase to stay at the palace. "So, Akande choose you to be the personal guard of the youngest prince." He sighed and groaned, turning around to see Sombra leaning on the door frame, "I hate it when you do that but yes. Do you know anything about him? You stay at the castle the most and can read minds of others. Tell me his thoughts." 

Sombra shrugged and walked around his room examining his bare furniture, "In all honesty, it's only bits and pieces. He spars by himself, sometimes with another but mostly by himself and in private." Wiping off some dust, she looked at him, "No one has really seen the Prince. Besides a rare few people, which is only what 4 or 5. I tried to get to him, Moira also tried and no luck." 

Well...that didn't settle his nerves.

When he arrived, the amount of guards posted at each part of the castle is astounding. It was smaller than any castle he had seen yet the guards and soldiers stunned him. Guards at the gates, the courtyard, the exits, even at the rivers. _What are they keeping in here? Or what are they keeping out?_

Going inside, he met a man wearing a hat and doning the royal guard armor and...a metal arm? "Howdy, names Jesse McCree. Ya must be the new guard fer the prince." Gabriel nodded, "I'm Gabriel Reyes." Jesse smiled and gave him a tour of the castle. The other man noticed even more guards inside the hallways and observed the small amount of staff in the castle. "This place have more guards than any other castle I have been to. Is there a reason why for that?"

Jesse stopped and looked around, despite the large amount of guards he pulled him to a private room and spoke in a hushed voice, "Listen, I ain't suppose ta tell ya this but there is a reason for it. All of those guards and soldiers are to protect the prince and the family. But mostly the prince." Gabriel arched an eyebrow at the information, kept his surprise as he was given the information so freely, he pried some more to Jesse. "From what? Assassins? Kidnappers?" 

Jesse shook his head and whispered quietly (despite them being alone in a room). "Far worse...The Wild Hunt."

Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Seriously? The Wild Hunt? A stupid bed time story to scare off kids?" 

"I thought the same way when I was assigned Captain of the royal guard."

He eyed him curiously, "What happened?"

"I met them face to face, lost my arm in the process."

Going up to the room, he saw Jack wearing a blue silk coat with a white undershirt, white pants and black boots. Staring out the window, he watched as his childhood friend trained in perfecting her shooting skills with a crossbow. Hearing the door close, he looked at Gabriel and Jesse. And Gabriel could not but help himself stare at the blue eyes of the younger prince. "So you must be my new personal guard." Gabriel shook out of his trance and nodded, "Yes your highness." Gabriel swore he saw Jack sneer in secret at the title, "Please, I rather have you call me Jack..." 

"Whatever you wish...Jack." He felt rather odd ,as one should put it, to call someone of higher standard by their name. To distract himself, he looked around. Taking in the minimalistic decorations, maps scattered around, books stacked in a corner, dust collected on his sword in the corner, the only thing that wasn't simple was the detailed, antique bed frame and red silk comforter with red velveteen curtains. "If you don't mind me asking, was there a previous bodyguard before me? Or am I the only one?" Jack looked at him and nodded, "There was another...but he quit after the attack...I wish not to speak about it..."

Now this, he needs to know more of. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter, I thought it was short but looking it over it's a long one.  
> This is a long boi I wrote (plz like it I'm sorry for that joke :,( lol)  
> I hope you enjoy, corrective criticism is welcome.
> 
> PS, if you are feeling as if you are lonely, remember there are people that actually love you for you. Not outward appearance or title, that person will come eventually but they will come to your lives.

Jack watch Gabriel leave his room. Suppressing his thoughts about his new bodyguard, but failing to do so he imagined Gabriel bare and holding him around his waist, leaving whispers of a kiss on his neck and-

 _No,_ he thought to himself shaking the lewd thoughts, _not again....not_ _after_... He shook his head once more. Distracting himself, he looked outside and saw his family having an outdoor luncheon at the courtyard. He couldn't help but tear up at the scene as his brothers and parents laughing and smiling while he was locked away in his tower. The plaguing thoughts came to him as it did the day of the incident, _It wasn't my fault I was born this way...I didn't ask for these powers_... Walking away from the window, he sat down and opened his alchemy book and reread it once more already having every recipe to memory.

In the kitchen, Gabriel took his plate and sat next to Jesse. Sitting next to the captain, is a man with green hair wearing the Lieutenant Royal guard armor. "Reyes meet Lt. Genji Shimada." Gabriel nodded at him, glancing out the window he saw the royal family having a luncheon in the courtyard. Noticing that Jack isn't with them, he asked "How come the other prince isn't with them?" The servants looked at him confused written on their face, some even whispered about the rumors circulating around.

Genji shook his head and whispered, "We'll talk in my brother's office." Gabriel frowned but complied. He knew he had to get more information about the young prince. It was vital for Akande to know, the realization about what Akande said might be true but there were certain doubts lingering in the back of his head. Soon he remembered why he was doing this.

_He came with the other Talon guards along with Sombra, Moira and Akande. Looking around he saw the true devastation of_

_the genocide. His blood boiled but his anger reach to new levels as he saw his own mother in the rubble of his home. Fighting back tears_

_he glared at the Royal army of Iduria as they carried the dead bodies to burn them. He couldn't help but stare at the body of his mother,_

_the last family he has in his life. Akande turned his head to look at him and whispered to him, "This, this is the reason why we need to_

_fix this broken kingdom. Where the King and Queen do not exist and everyone living in a perfect world." Gabriel couldn't help but nod_

_at his statement, this made his resentment to the Royal family._

Then it got him thinking: if Jesse said was true then Akande's claims were all built at a false event. Then again,this whole "Wild Hunt" was nothing but a cover up about the genocide. 

After lunch, the 3 headed to the advisors room. Decorated in oriental paintings, a alchemy table, books ranging from Skellige to Nilfgaardian history, the different varieties of tomes, spell books, recipe books for alchemy. The silk curtains were open to let the sun come in and reveal the dark wood desk. 

A man wearing dark blue sorcerer robes with a dragon design on his sleeve, a high ponytail tied with a yellow silk ribbon looked over the letters and memos from different parts of the world. Hearing the door open, he looked up from what he was doing and took a glance at the 3 men then looked at Genji. "Reyes meet the Court advisor Hanzo Shimada, my brother. Brother, meet Sir Gabriel Reyes, the new personal bodyguard for Prince John the II. Hanzo nodded at Gabriel before he held his hand out to shake, "Hello." Taking his hand he shook his. "I am aware that Captain Jesse McCree has told you some of the situation Prince John is in." Saying that, he glared at Jesse. As he was done glaring at him, he faced Gabriel once more. As Genji told him, Hanzo faced Gabriel once more, caution laced in his voice as he spoke. "The King and Queen rather stay away from Jack and keep his brothers connecting with him." Gabriel frowned and replied, "Sounds like a lonely life." Genji nodded then sat on the end table, "It is, but technically the King and Queen didn't really raise him." Hanzo and Jesse glared at Genji as soon as he said that. Gabriel couldn't help but ask at the new information given to him. "What do you mean 'didn't technically raised him'?" Genji continued, "At 6, he was taken by Witchers. You'll see when you see him sparring." Once more, Hanzo and Jesse glared at him. This took him by surprise, "Why was he taken by Witchers?" 

Jesse scratched the back of his head, "That we actually don't know...in my opinion, I think the King and Queen were even scared of him as a kid so they sent him away. Hanzo looked back at Gabriel, "At the age of 16, he returned here. He hasn't completed his Witcher training." Gabriel frowned, this is information he needed but did not know the why, "Why are you telling me all of this?" Hanzo gave him a stern look, "You weren't supposed to know thanks to my foolish brother. But you must know what you are dealing with, who you are guarding for, what you are getting yourself into. Prince John is not like the others who you have seen or met. With that in mind, the King and Queen rather have the people fear them for a 'genocide' rather than...the prince."

 _So it wasn't a genocide?_ _What the hell is happening and what does Jack have that terrifies everyone here?_

Heading to his room, he pulled out a communicating crystal to speak with Akande. The other man's voice came through in a commanding voice.

"Reaper, what information have you gathered about the prince?"

Gabriel sighed, "It's a lot but at the same time too little information."

He hears Akande grumble, "Tell me what information do you have."

Summarizing everything he was told, beside the prince being sent to the Witchers, there was silence then the other male spoke.

"I hardly believe the Wild Hunt exists. Even if it did, I highly doubt they would come for a spoiled prince."

"What if its true? What if what they are saying is true?"

"Are you questioning our goal?"

"No, I am merely stating that-"

"They are making you believe their lies. That genocide was their doing and them saying a myth is their cover. Now, is that all Reaper?"

A moment of silence, then "No."

"Good, I shall expect another report tomorrow." The crystal stopped glowing signifying it was over. Putting it back in his bag, he decided to do some sparring, gathering his long blade, he went downstairs to the training grounds.

Once he got there, he was taken by surprise by how big the grounds were. Taking in the size, he stopped and saw Jack in the middle of it. Observing from the distance, he saw Jack blindfolded while fighting a dummy. Surprised that he can hit the dummy blindfolded, he took note on Jack's fighting stance were as similar as a Witcher. From his hold on the sword that only Witchers used, to his swings, even his footwork. Smirking, he wraithed to Jack and ready his blade to attack only to be met with Jack's blade.

Taking off his blindfold, he looked at Gabriel (while his pride elevated that he caught Gabriel's blade with his). Gabriel was amazed and spoke, "You fight like a Witcher." Jack chuckled a bit, "Yeah...I was raised by Witchers. Mostly raised by Vesemir and sometimes Geralt." Nodding for a bit, Gabriel asked him "How about a sparring session with me? Put that Witcher training to good use." Jack grinned for the first time in 7 years, "Ok, you're on."

After sparring with Gabriel, (and Gabriel winning 6 of those (not that he was counting)) he and Jack sat on the ground eating cakes stolen from the kitchen. Jack told him his time at Kaer Morhen, the times that Vesemir had to keep him from running off from his studies, how Geralt would train him and lecture him that a Witcher uses all of his senses in combat, Eskel teaching him how to make potions, oils and bombs, and Lambert teaching him the art of combat. "I remember I would get in all kinds of trouble and getting lectured by Vesemir while he decides my punishment." he smiled at the memory. Gabriel listened and smiled, "What kind of punishments did you get?" Jack thought about it for a moment then listed his punishments, "Cleaning the swords, sharpening them, cleaning the stables, washing the dishes, fix sacks, cooking..."

Gabriel couldn't help but hear a bit of sadness in his voice. Seeing him locked in a tower because everyone is terrified of him was a drastic change from living in a place where no one judged you and saw him as one of their own. The loneliness where people are sworn to protect him don't even want to be near him. Gabriel couldn't help but feel bad for Jack. Jack shook out of his sadness then looked at Gabriel, "What about you? What's your story?" the other man grinned at his curiosity and shrugged. "My father died when I was a baby, as soon as I turned 10 I discovered I had magical abilities and Talon took me in at that age. Akande, one of the leaders, was pretty much my father figure." A small smile came on his face and he continued, "I had to train one of the younger members, she would get into so much trouble. She's kind of like my little sister." Jack listened as he heard him talk about his entire life as a Talon guard. Laughing at the stories Gabriel told him and his sister Sombra (as Gabriel told him). "I remember I was away to meet one of the dukes, she found all of my cakes I hid in my room. When I came back, she looked so smug about eating my cakes."

Jack laughed, he looked at the sky and noticed how dark it has gotten, "I didn't notice that we have been outside for a while." Getting up, he dust himself off and looked at the ground nervously, "I um... I had fun with you...Do you want to do this again some day?" Gabriel never felt his heart skip a beat until today. Feelings started developing for the beautiful blue eyed prince.

 _No,_ he thought, _I can't be having feelings for someone I am supposed to hate._ Setting aside his thoughts, he answered, "Of course, have a good night...my prince." Seeing him blush was everything he ever wanted. Watching him leave to his tower, he got up and dusts himself off.

As he was walking to his room, he heard voices coming out of one of the rooms. Wraithing to the shadows he eavesdropped the conversation of the 5 people in the room. The room was bare, save for a few shields with the 3 roses and sword engraved on the shield and a few open curtains and candles lighting up parts of the room. In the middle was a table covered with a large map. Gabriel saw Genji, Hanzo, Jesse and a woman he remembered being called Ana wearing simple armor made for stealth, all 4 arguing with the King.

"Let Geralt take him back. He'll be hidden and safer with them than here." Hanzo exclaimed.

"No, I will not send my son to those freaks of nature!"

Jesse groaned at the statement, "Yer majesty, the walls and guards will not hold for long to protect the Prince. And ya heard Lena say a rebellion is forming, the Black army comes by the North and the Wild Hunt was last seen at a village. Your spy tortured and killed for not revealing the prince's location!"

"I am aware what Lena said, the Prince is safe here. I will repeat myself that I will not send the Prince back to the Witchers." The King demanded to the others.

Ana spoke, "My King, it's best if-"

"If what? May I remind you that you all ran from the Prince after that incident?" The 3 silenced themselves, Ana fought herself to not sneer at the King.

"Don't act as if you know what's best for him. You all ran from him the moment he showed his true power. Now, enough about that thing I call a son, help me plan our next move against the Black ones."

Never in his whole life has he seen someone this distant to a single person, let alone a Royal to their flesh and blood.

_I have to get Jack to this Geralt. He can't be here, he can't be in this crossfire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, please comment on who you hate the most. I didn't realized how much of a dick I wrote for the characters until I looked it over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boi…This chapter had me really debating on what to write. So! I listened to my daily dose of angsty music and then watched a bunch of YouTube videos (while angrily thinking >:( (is that a thing?)).
> 
> So some nice fluff and funny humor (I'm trying to keep true to the humor of OW and the serious world of the Witcher). Hope you enjoy the chapter (I'll be honest, it's slow but it's coming (I'm debating posting 2 chapters today)).
> 
> PS I made some attempts at apologies (Not my strongest suit in writing).

For the past year, Jack has spent his time enjoying and developing his friendship with Gabriel. He couldn't help but get excited for his next sparring session with him, but the dread of showing his emotions were there. As he sat in his desk, rereading his bestiary for the 8th time he waited for Gabriel to come inside his room. Hearing the knocks and the door open, expecting Gabriel to be at the door, he turned with a smile but it faltered as he saw Jesse walk in.

Silence came in between the 2 men, neither dared to speak first. For the sake of the dreading silence, Jesse spoke "Yer...yer father decided ta reveal ya at the ball."

Jack couldn't believe his ears, all he wanted was his father to acknowledge him to the kingdom and be recognized as his son. Yet, he couldn't help but feel doubtful about the whole ordeal, "Is there a reason why he's doing this?" 

Jesse shrugged, "He told me to tell ya. Didn't tell me why." He hesitated for a moment then continued, "Listen...Jack," the name caught Jack by surprise, "I...I'm sorry fer being an asshole...when ya showed yer powers, I didn't know what to do or ta say 'cause I didn't see powers like yers before." Jack nodded, understanding why he avoided him. If he saw someone doing that he would avoid them too out of fear. "If I wasn't so caught up on what I saw...that I didn't realized that yer scared of yerself…" Jack smiled at his apology "I accept your apology Jesse...to be honest, I was terrified of myself when I discovered them...it was like I didn't have control over myself..." Jack looked at his hands, "Every day...I still think about what I did...all of those people-"

"Ya panicked, ya saw the Wild Hunt killing and torturing everyone. In all honesty, if ya didn't we wouldn't be here."

Jack looked at the ground, still feeling the guilt of killing his father's subjects. Jesse placed his hand on his shoulder. "How about we get together for old times sake? It'll get yer mind off of it."

Jack nodded, "I'd like that."

Going to the empty kitchen, Jesse waved at Genji, "Hey Genji, look who I brought." Genji looked at Jack and got up, "Jack...I um..."

"It's ok Genji...I understand..."

He nodded for a bit, the 3 men awkwardly sat down. 

Jesse spoke first, "So...how's Witcher training fer ya?"

"It's going well actually. I've been reading my bestiaries and alchemy books." Genji looked at him, "Sounds boring, then again you are the 'star student'." Jack laughed for a bit, "How are you Jesse?"

"Weeeeeell...between all of us, I managed to score Hanzo."

"Come on man, that's my brother."

"Sorry Genji," Jesse patted the younger Shimada's back. Jack looked at him with wide eyes, "How did you manage that without my father knowing your relationship?"

"That wasn't easy, but we wait until he's asleep and we go out. Sometimes we go out and come back later if ya know what I mean."

"Jesse! I do not need the mental image of you and my brother having sex."

Jesse and Jack snickered at the poor Shimada, groaning at them.

"What about you Genji? Anything new about you?"

Genji scratched his head, "Angela and I...well let's say we are on break."

"O-oh, I'm sorry I-"

"No, its fine. I don't want to talk about it..."

"Let's change the subject. What's the between ya and yer bodyguard?" Genji perked up after taking a cake from the kitchen, "Yeah, what's the deal between you and Gabriel?'

Jack blushed, praying they don't notice his blush.

"Yer blushing~"

"Ooooooooooo Jack has a crush on his bodyguard! I could see it now."

"Please not this again."

Genji dramatically leaned to Jesse while placing his hand over his chest plate on top of his heart, making a dramatic reaction of him swooning at Gabriel, "Oh my beloved Gabriel! How brave of you to save me from the dreaded Wild Hunt!" Jesse pretended to be Gabriel in the scene, "It's my duty ta protect ya my prince." They both laughed and Genji sat back down in his chair, continued to laugh as they saw Jack beet red.

Jesse was the first to calm down, "All jokes aside. Do ya really think he'll accept that ya have...ya know what?"

Jack stopped blushing and looked at his cake, "I want to hope that he does but at the same time..."

"Yer scared he'll reject ya like Vincent."

Jack nodded, he knows he has to tell Gabriel what he is. All he did was pray to the gods that Gabriel accepted him for him.

In the heart of Novigrad, there lies a laboratory inside a stone building. Yennefer looked out the window, seeing people walk, talking sometimes argued. Looking back over her notes, she reviewed the letters, known locations and sights of the Wild Hunt. Hearing the door open, she saw Geralt walking inside the laboratory. "Good, you're finally here. I was wondering when you'll show up." Geralt closed the door, observing the laboratory he took note of the pinned notes on the wall, books strewn around the floor, the only thing organized was the alchemy table and it so happens that Yennefer was using it.

Geralt looked at her, "Got busy along the way."

Yennefer placed her hands on her hips, "Despite you being late, we found Jack. Had an old friend keep an eye on him."

"You found him? Where is he?"

Sombra came out, wearing a black and purple robe, black breeches and purple boots, "He's in Iduria." Geralt arched an eyebrow at her.

"Geralt, meet Olivia Colomar. Or commonly known inn Talon, Sombra." Geralt faced her, "Why are you helping us if you are with Talon?" Sombra crossed her arms, "I have my own motives, but I do know that someone like Jack can easily get into the wrong hands. His father is one of them."

Geralt crossed his arms and hummed for a bit, "What's the best option to get him back without risking exposure?" Yennefer looked at her maps, "The best option would be you heading on foot from here to the far side of Velen. I would open a portal and take you there but the Wild Hunt would know his location." Sombra spoke, "And risking that would end in a not so nice future."

"Good, I hate portals."

"I know."

Geralt looked over the map, "Hmm...I can try to get in the castle if the king still doesn't hate me." Yennefer glared at him, "What did you do?" Geralt chuckled a bit, "I took Jack to Kaer Morhen before the attack at Iduria. That courtesy of his mother asking me to take him away." Sombra chuckled, "He still hates you."

"Anything else I should know?"

Sombra nodded, "Talon is planning to attack the kingdom. When will that happen, I don't know."

Geralt asked her, "Do anyone at Talon know Jack and his abilities?"

Sombra shrugged, "That I don't know, Akande knows about Jack but I don't know if he knows about his abilities." Geralt absorbed the information, knowing what he needed to do. Yennefer went up to him and gave him a peck and whispered, "Bring him home safe...bring Jack home..."

"I will Yen."

Sombra teleported back to the Talon fort, changing out of her robes back to her Talon Guard uniform. Hiding away her sorceress robes, she looked around _Good, no one noticed I was gone._ She walked out of her room and head to the kitchen. Eating her dinner, Amelie sat at the table, "So, where did you go?" Sombra jumped a bit and looked at the archer, playing dumb she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me mon Cherie. You may have fooled everyone but I know you were gone. Better be careful to not get caught by Moira or Akande." With that, Amelie got up and left.

Sombra knew she had to be more careful than she was before.

_Especially if I have to meet the others in secret._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun!! Plot twists and turns.  
> Although I did enjoy writing Sombra as a sorceress (because she honestly gave me those vibes tbh).  
> Criticism is welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late, I know. Had to do some stuff (and also I finally got the first book of the Witcher series). Hope you enjoy!!

Jack stood in his room, he was being measured and hemmed for his suit. The suit had red velvet and gold finishes and a blue sash, the colors of Iduria. The tailor hemmed his suit and pants, making sure it fits him perfectly. As Jack was observing himself, the door opened and the tailor stopped what he was doing and bowed. Jack took a glance at the mirror and saw his father inside his room, turning to face him. He couldn't move, he froze in place as he saw the King, the scowl in place on the King, feeling his judging eyes on him.

In doing so, he glared back at him. The king circled him like a predator does to their prey, dismissing the tailor he stopped and looked at him up and down as the 2 men were alone. "That suit," he stated, "will not fit you well. You don't deserve the family colors."

"I believe it suits me fine."

The King snarled, looking around his room he stopped at the 2 longswords leaning against the wardrobe. He picked up the silver sword, the King continued his remarks, "Tell me why you insist having these...swords in my home?" Jack glared and replied, "The swords remind me of my home, " he smirked and continued, "with Geralt and Yennefer. Unlike you, they actually taught me more than you and mother. As well treating me like a human than you and mother ever did."

The King sneered, he growled as he spoke, "Tonight, you'll be fighting your older brother. His training was with the finest teachers in the land versus your freak of nature combat skills. I invited the other families and nobles to humiliate you in front of them." Looking down at him, he sneered once more, "To show how much of a mistake you were, your mother should've killed you as a baby when she had the chance. Yet again, I'm glad she didn't."

"You say that because it was me who got the abilities, not you. You'll never live long enough, don't forget you ran with your tail in between your legs as soon as you saw the fucking Wild Hunt freeze the entire damn land!"

"Shut your fucking mouth! If I had it, I would've done something! Be feared and not some-!"

"Say it father! Not some boy who got taken away by Witchers and prefers the company of men who won't continue the family line for your fucking LEGACY!"

The King raised his hand to strike him, Jack glared at him. Standing his ground and facing his father, the King put his hand down and left the room angrily. Jack sat down on his bed, adrenaline pumping in his veins, trying to calm down. _I can't believe I did that....Oh gods...,_ he thought to himself. Rubbing his face, he got up and carefully took it off. Shaking from the encounter, he couldn't relax but he has to. Jack carefully hangs the suit and changes to his other clothes.

As Gabriel finished his breakfast, he placed his plate with the others. Lena, wearing a simple white shirt and leather breeches, came down and went up to Gabriel, "Sir Reyes?" The guard turned and looked at her, "Yes?" She smiled, "Hello, the Queen wishes to see you! She told me it's urgent but won't tell me why, she just said it was urgent for you to come to her room." Gabriel nodded and headed to the Queens room (after some navigation through the castle). Inside her room, the curtains were slightly open letting the sun show the antique bed and furniture. In the far right of the room reveals a painting of the King and Queen with their 3 sons, _Must be painted when Jack was away, considering the ages in this_ _painting._ He thoughtfully stated. The Queen walked into her room, having the same blonde hair as Jack except with a few gray strands, wrinkles showing her age, pale skin and brown eyes. She wore a light blue dress with a gold belt, on her head is a gold circlet with a large ruby on the middle. "Good, you came." She dismissed Lena, as she left the Queen quickly closed the door behind her.

Gabriel didn't know what to say as a million thoughts came to his head, "I know you are part of the rebellion." He froze in place as he turned pale _How did she know?_ _I made sure I kept it under suspicion!_ She looked at him,"I know you have a...intimate connection to my son..." As if the first statement didn't place him in shock. Sure they flirted, teased, have late night talks yet they try to keep it privately. _Was it that obvious?_ He thought for a moment then groaned internally, _The starings I have on him._ He pondered then stopped as he felt the Queen's hands in his, tearing up she spoke, "Please...when the time comes...take him to Geralt of Rivia. Only he can keep Jack safe. I tell you this because only I can trust you to do so." Gabriel was flabbergasted, even though it was his plan (and searching for someone heard only through songs and legends was much harder than it should for him). "Why me? Forgive me Your Majesty but you know I am part of the rebellion. The court advisor or Captain McCree will be better suited for this responsibility." She shook her head, "He trusts you more than anyone...please..." The guard hesitated then nodded, "Ok...I'll take him to this Geralt of Rivia."

Gabriel tried to ignore the conversation with the Queen but he couldn't. The Queen knew but still trusted him to do the task to take Jack to whoever Geralt is. _I could ask Sombra, maybe she knows who Geralt is._ Walking to Jack's room and opening the door, he saw his blue eyed prince staring at the damaged armor on the bed given by his father. Closing the door indicating he was inside, Jack still stared at the armor. _Interesting..._ Jack continued to ponder then spoke, "My father wishes for me to fight my brother." Gabriel stood next to him, "Why?" The other male sighed as his shoulders sagged, "For some reason, he wants to show that I am weak...but really he wants my abilities to himself..."

 _Abilities?_ "You never told me about your abilities, what makes you such a golden child." Accomplished in his mission to see Jack smile, Jack responded, "Right...I never told you about them. I wish I could use them to show you but I can't control them. My mother hired a sage to help me control them and my emotions."

"Is it working?"

"I...I don't think so..."

Gabriel nodded, _Emotional distress triggers his abilities? Or maybe it's a ruse like Akande has said...but then again, everyone who knew him can't be part of an elaborate ruse._ Gabriel looked at the damaged armor, "Is that your armor or?"

Jack scoffed, "Hell no. My actual armor is in my private trunk." He pointed at the trunk, Gabriel turned and saw a simple trunk with a padlock on it. Jack went down to the floor and pulled up a loose floorboard. Taking out a brown pouch, he opened it and pulled out a key; making a beeline to the trunk, he unlocked it. Taking off the rusted padlock, he opened the lid and pulled out a armor set that Gabriel instantly recognized it's from Skellige. "How did you get that?" He was amazed that his prince had armor from Skellige. "After I ran from home after the incident, I ran away outside of Velen and went to Skellige." He began, holding the chest piece he continued, "I made a friend over there while I was there. Let me stay with him as long as I helped him fight off beasts off his land. Gave me this because it didn't fit him anymore and stating I'll grow into it when I finally become a man." Jack smiled fondly at the memory, "I wonder if Reinhardt is still in Skellige." Gently, he placed the set on the armor stand, looking at Gabriel he spoke softly yet loud enough for the other man to hear him, "Sorry...I didn't mean to get sappy." The guard shook his head, "No, it's fine I...I enjoy hearing your stories." 

Jack turned his head, blushing harder since Gabriel's face is so close to his. Gabriel cupped his cheek, taking a bold risk he kissed him.

 _Oh, don't let this be a dream..._ Jack thought, the shock dissipated as he kissed back. This was everything Jack had imagined and more.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. The past year he solely wanted him, he didn't give a damn about anything except for this moment. _Thank the gods for this moment._ He thanked them for blessing him Jack. He deepend the kiss, and enlicited a moan from the blonde. Oh how he devoured it and wanted more from him. If only they had enough time.

At White Orchard, outside the Inn at the Crossroads, Geralt jumped off of Roach and walked inside. Heading towards the Innkeeper, the Innkeeper noticed "What can I do for ya?" the man asked, Geralt took no time to ask "Looking for the quickest way to Iduria without running into any trouble." he stated, "Need to get to someone."

"If ya lookin for someone in Iduria, they're most likely dead." A woman came up to the Innkeeper and asked for 3 mugs of beer, Geralt frowned and asked, "What do you mean dead?" The woman spoke in a gravely and unpleasant voice, "It's those Talon bastards, just as mean as the Black ones. Many families, men, women and even children who try to take refuge in Iduria, all died trying to go there. Poor souls never managed to live long enough." She left to serve the rowdy, drunken men. Geralt processed this information and mumbled, "Shit."

"Aye, 'shit' is right," the Innkeeper commented, "if ya don't mind me askin, who are ya lookin for? Maybe I have seen them around." Geralt thought about it, then responded, "A man, would be 24. Blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes, he holds 2 swords on his back. He tends to run away for a while."

"Don't see that round here, cept for the younger prince last I recall. Quickest way to Iduria is to the East off the roads. Seek out the Talon bastards and ya goin the right way."

Geralt nodded and paid for the food he needed for the travel, heading back to Roach he got back on and headed East.

Before long, he stopped and looked at a few burned, dead bodies with the Idurian flag slashed, _Judging by their size and closeness, it's a family. Idurian based off the flag in ruins._ Following the trail using his senses, he hid behind a tree. Hearing 2 Talon guards walking, he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So Lord Akande wants the throne right? But didn't he make a deal with the Black ones?"

"Yes, but what I heard is that he wants something else. He wants the youngest Prince when he spoke with Moira."

"Prince John II? Why? What makes him so damn special?"

"Last I heard, Moira said that the Prince destroyed an entire Village...by screaming."

"That's a lie, no scream can do that."

"It's true," the Talon guard looked around and whispered, Geralt enhanced his hearing to hear more, "the Prince screeched like a banshee and destroyed an entire village. Boy got so scared, he got up and ran. Some royal guards of Iduria found him in Skellige as the King went there for a 'royal meeting' 7 months later.'

 _Same time the Wild Hunt found_ _him_. 

Quickly, he went back to Roach, getting on he went to Iduria. Putting the pieces together, he knew what they were going to do. He needs to get there before Talon attacks and uses Jack's abilities. 

Or else the Wild Hunt will know his location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Geralt get to Jack in time? Can Gabriel keep his secret for long?  
> Tune in next time on Dragon Ball Z!!!
> 
> (It had to be done lol)
> 
> Also the armor Jack has is the Skellige Undvik Armor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I didn't know how to start this chapter off. I pondered and pondered until I was finally satisfied with it. Some of the scenes I wasn't too sure about but I am still proud of the scenes :)
> 
> Anyways! So I combined the show and the game (if you watched the show (go watch it, hard to connect the timelines but still pretty good)). Now off with the show! Or chapter..  
> plz keep reading it, don't base it off from my notes :,(

Jack woke up with a start. People yelling and screaming, guards commanding others to protect the royal family and nobles. Looking outside, he saw Talon soldiers killing the family and distant families blood painting on the grass and paths. Instantly, he got up and put on his witcher armor; strapping his 2 swords with him he drew his steel sword after hearing the door knob turn. Gabriel ran inside and panted, "We need to get out of here now." Putting away his sword, he looked at him, "Why is Talon attacking? What's going on?" Gabriel looked at him, "I don't know, but we need to get out of here." He lied, he didn't want to tell the truth. Grabbing his hand, Gabriel took him out of the room and guided him to leave the castle. 

Gabriel killed many oncoming Talon soldiers, despite Jack can well enough take care of himself. Spying around the corner, they waited for the soldiers to leave. As soon as the soldiers left, they went right into a hallway and into a spare room. Locking the door they took their breath, "Gabe, what about my parents? My brothers?" 

"Truthfully, I don't know..." He answered. Facing Jack, he spoke, "Listen, whatever happens to me run and fight. Find Geralt of Rivia. I'll make sure you leave, by the gods I'll die knowing you are safe." Jack shook his head, knowing what that meant. Gabriel cradled his face, stroking his cheeks "Please, do this for me. I will die knowingly you made it out alive." The blonde shook his head, tearing up as he held Gabriel's hands. "I can't..."

"Please!"

"NOOOO!" The furniture in the room shook, glasses and bottles fell to the ground breaking in the process. The small knick knacks and paintings rattled as the windows cracked a bit from the shriek Jack let out. Gabriel looked around the room as it slowly stopped. Seeing the broken glass items on the ground. Looking back at Jack, he was still processing on what happened just now. Jack calmed down, tears still streaming down his face, "I'm not going anywhere without you..." The other male hesitated then nodded, "Ok, we'll go together." Before they could leave, a woman's voice could be heard, "I wondered where the sudden surge of magic came from." Moira sat in the red cushioned chair in the room, wearing dark purple robes, silk black gloves, and a silver pendant around her neck, "Oh Reaper, why did you betray us?" She leered at the older man of the 2. The blonde looked at Gabriel in disbelief and betrayal clearly written on his face, "W-what..?" Before Gabriel could say anything, Moira snapped her fingers as Talon soldiers came in and dragged them out to the throne room.

In the Grand Hall, the soldiers threw Jack to the cold, marble floor. Lifting himself up, he observed his surroundings. Candles and torches illuminated the room, banners and curtains were torn down from their places. Seeing the Talon soldiers holding the others hostage, he started to shake. Looking to the side, he saw his parents and 3 brothers in their night wear with swords at their throats. 

"Don't worry Prince John II, we won't hurt them unless you try anything." Jack turned and saw Akande sitting in the throne, Moira at her side grinning with glee. Jack started pleading with them, "Please...let them go.." Akande spoke, voice deep to shake others to the core, "I know what you have." Jack froze, "What do you mean?" Moira spoke, "I heard a rumor that you have the Elder blood." Grinning, she continued, "It should be true, I felt a strange power surge from one of the rooms. It so happened to be the one you and the Reaper was in." She stated with a smug look on her face, commanding the soldiers to drag out Gabriel to the hall. Jack could see clearly as day that the man is covered in his own blood, bruises and scars. Forcing Gabriel to look at Jack, the blonde panicked and looked back at Moira. "Fine, take me! It's me you want, leave him out of this!" Akande stood from the throne, "We want your abilities, Nilfgaard would favor us and take us as part of them. You can destroy kingdoms and armies with them. But we must make sure it is from you, if not this was a waste." Jack shook his head, "I can't..."

"You can't or won't?" Akande demanded.

"I can't!"

Moira thought for a moment then glanced at the 2 Talon soldiers, "Kill the Reaper." The soldiers nodded and made Gabriel get on his knees. Placing the daggers' blade on his throat, Gabriel looked at his prince one last time before meeting death.

"I'm so sorry Jackie..."

Before the soldier could slice Gabriel's throat, Jack screamed then the scream turned to a screech of a banshee, disoriented and many voices overlapped his. Soon the castle shook, the once clean marble floor now split like an earthquake strike the land. The pillars cracked in their foundation, pieces of rock fell from the pillar. The ceiling cracked as their once beautiful art now became unrecognizable, large stein glass windows shattered as glass flew in the room. A burst of wind came and pushed the others to the walls and pinned them down. Candles and torches blew out as the people struggled to get up from the wind. Hanzo got up, fighting through the wind he struggled to walk to Jack who was still screeching. Readying a spell, he knocked Jack out of his trance. 

Jack stopped, falling to the ground. Everyone got off the ground, Gabriel got up using the support from the wall as he held his side. Moira got up along with Akande, shock came over them as they realized the abilities Jack has. Shaking his head, Jack got off the ground. Trying to look in the dark, he heard the clattering of armor moving along with swords being dragged. Before he could say anything, he stopped as he felt a sudden chill despite the many layers he wore. Fearing for the worst, he turned around and a gust of cold wind came through. It became stronger as a blizzard, the snow came falling from the inside as everyone around him froze to statues except for him. Seeing a portal at the end and closing, Caranthir walked out with 3 others. Lighting the room, Jack could clearly see the others frozen. He frantically searched for an exit but he was far from the windows and Caranthir focused on him. The light on his staff illuminated the skull mask of Caranthir. Jack feels Caranthir's eyes on him, it burned in his soul. The Navigator walked towards him as he closed the portal, Jack pulled out his silver sword. Readying to fight the sorcerer to plan his escape, Caranthir spoke sending chills down Jack's spine, "You have evaded us for a long time Zireal." Menacingly, he spun his staff over him and swung at Jack. Jack blocked his swing, trying to swing his blade at the other. Caranthir blocked his attacks, teleporting behind Jack he swung his staff, the other man dodged from the Navigator's attacks. Before Caranthir had time to attack, Jack swung his blade at a opening across his side. Caranthir screamed in pain as he swung his staff, hitting Jack in the face. 2 scars adorn his face, deep cuts as he rolled to a window. Seeing how close the window was, Jack grabbed his silver sword and jumped out the window. Running into the forest, Caranthir watched as he lost Jack to the forest. Having a low guttural growl, he went back and opened a portal. Leaving the area, the portal closed as they left. 

The first person to break the ice was Hazno. Falling to his knees, he panted then got up. Walking to the middle, he eased his breathing and saw the blood stains on the floor. Worry settled in him, _Did they catch Jack?,_ before he could say anything Gabriel broke free. He fell to his knees from the frost and the amount of beatings he took before. Hanzo rushed to him and helped him up, supporting him. Jesse, Genji and a few others broke free. Genji went to the King and Queen along with the 3 brothers, sighing he got up. "The parents are dead...so are Jack's brothers." Hanzo groaned, "No sign of Jack either..." Jesse spoke, "Is it possible that the Wild Hunt got him..?" Gabriel felt his soul spilt into 2. Before Hanzo answered, Moira and Akande teleported out of the castle. Seeing as they leave, Hanzo slowly nodded, "It's possible.." At that moment, Geralt walked in. Seeing the snow and broken pillars, he mumbled "Shit." Genji looked at Geralt, "Geralt." The white hair man walked then stopped at the blood stains, bending down to examine it, he recognizing Jack's scent he spoke, "He fought here, received a deep cut." The others listened, "Anythin else?" Geralt nodded then looked at the broken window, "He managed to escape while wounding the other." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter! I think I did a pretty good job on the fight scene and Caranthir!
> 
> It's ok Jack! You can hide for the next 20 years from everyone else! 
> 
> Also I know some parts are rushed but I hope you still enjoyed it!


	6. Author's note

I know chapter 6 is taking forever. But I was brain dead for most of the time and couldn't come up with ways to introduce the real chapter 6. (This will be deleted after chapter 6 is finished). I know most of you really enjoy this fanfiction (I hope), and it's hard when you read the exciting chapter of chapter 5 and reading Jack fighting Caranthir (honestly I was pumped up writing that chapter). I was a bit skeptical on Jack being Ciri originally but after a while it just somehow worked. 

And also! As you can tell I will be adding more characters as I go along in the story (with the tags I mean). I mixed in a bit of the book, the show and the games, because they are all magnificent and beautiful. You will be seeing more of Geralt's and Gabriel's POV in some chapters but most of it will be in Jack's POV. (And more of Dandelion/Jaskier involvement because he's everyone's favorite (kind of)).

Also for the next chapter I want Jack have his own Jaskier/Dandelion. 

Big question: who should be Jack's walking and travelling companion while excitingly writes his story, Hana or Lucio?  
Let me know in the comments!!

Don't worry, Chapter 6 is being written right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put a shit ton of guards because the Wild Hunt is more terrifying than some silly army (still pissed about the show belittling the Wild Hunt (mentioned once and it's tossed aside >:( and they are my favorite antagonist group)).


End file.
